


Darth Maul V Red Skull: Night of the Crimson Dawn [Podfic]

by DarthWindows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthWindows/pseuds/DarthWindows
Summary: In our galaxy, in a smoke filled room... Two pop culture enthusiasts imagined a world where Star Wars and Marvel crossed streams when Disney made not one but two acquisitions of a lifetime. Pull up a chair, sit down, grab a beer or light your spliff and listen as our heros spin you a tale of awe, wonder, and gayness.Original Story by Youngnuck and DarthWindowsWritten, Matt Damon style by DarthWindows. Assisted Ben Affleck style by Youngnuck





	Darth Maul V Red Skull: Night of the Crimson Dawn [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darth Maul V Red Skull: Night of the Crimson Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/448892) by DarthWindows. 



Please enjoy for your listening pleasure an original podfic by The Fuck-It List Podcast. Available where ever you listen to Podcasts. (Except iTunes. They don't like us. I think it's the name.)

 **Soundcloud** : [MP3](https://soundcloud.com/user-393212155/darth-maul-v-red-skull-night-of-the-crimson-dawn-1)

 **Google Play** : [MP3](https://play.google.com/music/m/Dqlwqbbhgjj5nbmka2cggryx5ey?t=Darth_Maul_V_Red_Skull_Night_Of_The_Crimson_Dawn-FuckitPodcast)

 **Stitcher** : [MP3](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/the-fuckit-list/e/57007186)

 **PodBean** : [MP3](https://fuckitlistpodcast.podbean.com/e/darth-maul-v-red-skull-night-of-the-crimson-dawn/)

 **Spotify** : [MP3](https://open.spotify.com/episode/0YrG3cd5ioYgDckboGzsrI?si=H47ugZ1gRBSjiDrPj6VDYA)

**1:02:03**


End file.
